


“Wait what?!”

by JamesScott



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesScott/pseuds/JamesScott
Summary: This is part 2 of a universal story I’m doing all based around South Park.Last time, Kyle said something about Kenny that Stan didn’t really think about until now. It was time to figure out what he meant.





	“Wait what?!”

Chapter 1

It’s Monday and the bell rings for the kids to go to lunch. Kyle is getting ready to go and sit at the usual table, where Eric, Butters, Kenny, and Stan usually sit. But Kyle is suddenly grabbed by the shoulder by Stan.

“Dude let’s sit alone today, I have a question.”

“Uh ok?” Kyle raises his eyebrow.

Stan leads Kyle to a far away table to hide from the others.

“Dude I wanted to ask you about something you said this weekend.”

“Ok?”

“Remember when you said that if I were to ask Kenny about experimenting with guys he would tell me about it... what did you mean by that?”

Kyle gives Stan an annoyed look.

“Dude it means that I think he’s done this before, I remember hearing from Craig that Kenny and Clyde do this stuff all the time.”

Stan was listening but also staring across the lunch room where Kenny was sitting. That weekend something had awakened in Stan that he never thought he’d feel before. Now for some reason the mere thought of Kenny gets him hot and bothered, all Stan could think about all morning was having passionate sex with Kenny.

“Stan? Are you even listening to me?”

“Oh yeah dude sure.”

“Dude if you really want him that bad just ask him, I’m pretty sure this is nothing to him.”

“I don’t know dude... there’s just certain things you don’t ask a guy y’know?”

“Mhm, like asking a guy if another guy will wanna have sex with you.”

Kyle gets up and takes his tray over to the table where everyone is. Stan hesitates but eventually makes his way over to the table.

Later that day right after school Stan waits for Kenny at the lockers.

“Kenny, dude I wanna talk to you.”

“Oh, yeah dude what’s up?”

“I just umm... wanted to ask you a question.”

Stan’s heart began to beat, “you don’t just ask another guy this” he thought.

“Well yeah what is it?”

“Do you think we could umm... hang out... this weekend?”

Now Stan’s obviously nervous and his cheeks are red, the obvious confusion on Kenny’s face only strengthened this.

“Uh yeah sure dude, at your house I’m guessing?”

“Yeah that would be nice talk to you later dude!”

 

Stan rushed out of the conversation and headed straight home. All that week all he could think about was what him and Kenny would do. Every night his lust would get worse. On night one he thought about Kenny’s eyes and his lips, on night two he started thinking about body, on night three he started thinking about his ass and his legs, and on night four he started thinking about how tight he felt. Just the thought of feeling his body against Kenny’s would put Stan on edge.

Finally Friday came and Stan patiently waited for the hours to tick by, this had almost felt like the longest week of his life. Stan had hardly even thought about his own girlfriend most of the week. Finally class ended, and the weekend was about to begin.

“Hey Kenny!”

“Oh hey Stan, was anyone else coming over?”

“Uh we’ll see... I’ll text them when we get to my house.”

“Really? I mean Cartman and Kyle are right ther-“

“NO TIME!”

Stan grabs Kenny by his backpack strap and begins running out the door. Kenny just gives Stan a confused raised eyebrow look but goes with it, he’s used to this shit by now anyway.

Stan dashes through the door and into his room as Kenny follows behind.

 

“Ok Stan, so what are we going to do this weeken-“

Stan wraps his arms around Kenny and kisses him for a few seconds. For a few milliseconds it’s bliss, until Kenny pushes him away.

“Woah WOAH DUDE... the fuck?!”

“Huh?”

“The fuck are you doing?!”

“I... I was just-“

“Oh no let me guess, this has something to do with the rumor about me and Clyde huh?”

“Rumor? I didn’t... I didn’t know I-“

“Dude this is so not cool, you can’t just believe everything you hear and then just...”

Kenny stops and goes to Stan’s bed. He sits down looking confused.

“... you Stan? I didn’t know you were like this. I’m not against it or anything, but I’m just so shocked.”

“Kenny... dude look I’m sorry ok. Something happened this weekend, and it just woke up something inside of me and I... felt like I needed you.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this man... but I like titties ok, and not man titties either, I’m talking huge, motorboatable titties ok, like Bebe’s.”

“I understand dude, I’m sorry, could we still hang out?”

“Of course man... just don’t do that again.”

“Awesome” Stan smiles.

 

Chapter 2

 

The boys have been laughing their asses off to videos on YouTube. Since Kenny hardly ever has internet, Stan finds it necessary to keep Kenny up to date in internet culture whenever they hang out. Now it’s around 11 and Stan’s parents have went to bed already, whereas Shelley’s at a friends house.

“Dude Stan... it’s time”

“Time for what?”

Kenny leans over to the keyboard and types in “big titties sliding on cock”

“WOOHOO!”

“Woah dude!” Stan immediately closes the browser. “My parents check this computer!”

“Dude, whenever I get internet, I just delete the history and my parents never find out, trust me man.”

“I... I don’t know...”

“You’re missing out man just try it!”

“...ok...” Stan opens the browser back up and clicks on the most recent search.

The boys are sent to a porn site and Kenny clicks on a titfuck video. The boys turn the volume down as the video begins. The action starts right away and already the boys’ eyes are glued to the screen.

“Woah...” Stan watches in awe, he had never seen this kind of porn before, it was so new and hot to him. Kenny of course has already seen many of these of kinds of videos, as this was the norm for him.

“I just wanted to mention this Stan, you know where the rumor between me and Clyde started right?”

“No?”

“It started because Craig caught me and Clyde jacking it together.”

“What really?!”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to try it with me, since no one’s around this time?”

“Well yeah dude sure.”

Kenny goes and grabs a bottle of lotion out of his bag and brings it over to the desk.

“Here you go.”

“Oh uh thanks dude.”

Kenny sits down and pulls his dick out in a flash. This is obviously not Kenny’s first rodeo, and before Stan can realize it, Kenny’s already lathered his dick with lotion and is masturbating. Stan cant help stare in awe, it was so big and somehow beautiful, he wished it was his hands on Kenny’s dick.

“The actions on the screen dude.”

“Oh sorry.”

Stan follows Kenny’s steps and massages the lotion onto his dick. Slowly his hands slide down on his cock, it felt so amazing. “Oh my god” Stan thought as he couldn’t keep his eyes on the screen, he kept looking at Kenny’s legs from the corner of his eye.

Kenny sighs and pauses the video, then he stands up. Stan looks at him confused and nervously. Kenny then walks over to the bed and points at it. “Lay down.”

Stan starts to pull his pants up but Kenny stops him.

“No dude, leave them off”.

Stan’s heartbeat went from a nervous beat to an excited beat, “What was gonna happen” he thought as his cheeks started blushing... both sets of cheeks that is. He slowly layed down on the bed.

“Kenny?...”

“Shh...”

Kenny puts lotion on his hands and squeezes them both down on Stan’s cock, making the boy sit up in pleasure and excitement, he moans loudly as he sits up. Kenny then lays him back down and jacks his dick in an easy yet fast pace.

“MMMM!... mmm... mmm... oh Kenny...”

Stan grabs the sides of his bed in pleasure, this was a fantasy come true for Stan, and Kenny knew it. Just seeing Stan’s face in ecstasy made Kenny hard as a rock.

“I know what to do Stan.”

Kenny pulls off his pants and climbs on top of Stan, putting his ass in his face. Stan’s completely lost in lust now, as he starts feeling Kenny’s ass and balls. Not long after he starts milking Kenny’s dick using some of the lotion. In turn Kenny starts pumping faster and faster.

“Oh god oh god oh fuck oh fuck” Kenny now lost in lust as well. “Faster Stan faster! I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes Kenny please cover my chest with your cum!” There’s a sound of desperation in his voice.

The boys cum at the exact same time, Kenny’s cock is just flowing all of his cum onto Stan’s body, and Stan’s cum shoots all over Kenny’s face and some of his hood.

Stan has prepared for this a few nights prior and pulled out a towel, cleaning himself and Kenny off.

“I guess I’d better take this off for now, we can just wash it in the morning” Kenny takes off his parka.

Stan takes off his shirt and immediately grabs for Kenny’s body, pulling him down to lay with him.

“Let’s get some rest dude, that took a lot out of us”

“Haha yeah...” Kenny holds on to Stan too, and they both begin cuddling.

“...good night Kenny.”

“Good night Stan... I love you...”

Stan looks at Kenny “Dude don’t be gay.”

*End Credits*


End file.
